Missing
by colonelduckie
Summary: When the turtles wake up separated and alone after a fight they don't remember, they must piece together what happened, their missing brother's life may depend on it.
1. Separated

**A/N: Hello! welcome! This fic is not related to my other fic 'A Brother's Bond'**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Separated**

* * *

The rain was pouring down when Leonardo woke, but it was hard to move, he felt like a giant hand was holding him down. The blue clad turtle groaned. He felt as if his head was going to split open. Leo attempted to push himself to his feet, but that was a bad idea his leg gave out from under him. He forced himself into a sitting position, it took him a moment to steady himself. He reached his hand down and touched his ankle, it hurt to touch it and from what he could tell it was swollen. Leo looked around him, his katanas were broken in several pieces. He reached his hand up to touch his head and when he brought it down it was covered in blood. He sighed. Leo slowly looked around to look for his brothers, but could not find them anywhere. He went to reach for T-Phone to call his brothers only to find it missing.

It seemed like hours before he could move. With his ankle injury Leo found himself crawling to the edge. Leo awkwardly climbed down the steps, each step was painful. He had to hang on tightly due to the slippery bars. When he got closer to the bottom he lost his footing and crashed down to the ground in a puddle.

Soaking wet, Leo finally made his way to the lair, by the time he got there he lost the strength to move, "Sensei," he croaked out, before collapsing.

Splinter's sensitive ears twitched, he heard his son call his name, "Leonardo!" he called out, running to his son. Splinter slipped one arm under Leo's arms and the other under his knees. He carried him off to his room. He gently placed his son in his bed, "I will be right back my son." Leo did not respond.

Splinter came back with the medical kit. He looked over his son's body there was many minor cuts and bruises, but he had a deep gash just above his mask. Splinter sprayed the gash with a numbing solution, it caused his son to flinch, "I am sorry my son it will all be okay," he began to stitch the wound closed. Then he checked over Leo's ankle, it appeared to be broken. Splinter wrapped up his blue clad son's ankle so that he could not move it.

All Splinter could do was sit by his son's side, wondering where is other three sons were.

It was an hour later when Leo woke up. "Father?" he croaked out weakly, trying to sit up.

"Leonardo," Splinter said quietly, placing a hand on his on to stop him from moving.

"Where are my brothers? What happened?"

"You do not know what happened?" Splinter said.

"No," Leo said, his eyes full of concern.

Splinter looked back down at Leonardo, he was fighting to stay awake, "rest my son, your brothers will come home."

The rain was coming down harder than ever, there was a bolt of lighting and clap of thunder, Donatello woke up. He went move his arm, but pain went shooting down his arm. He groaned as he brought his right arm to his left shoulder, he could feel blood. Donnie went to move again, but he left like his head was going to rip open. Donnie tried to force himself up onto his three good limbs, but he collapsed onto his side. He looked around for his bō staff to help bring to his feet. It was raining so hard he could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. Blindly he moved his hand around, he grunted in pain as his splintered piece of his bō jabbed his finger. He tried to move again, but finally stopped, letting out a sighed he went to reach to his T-Phone. His hand touched the back of his phone, but there was nothing to it anymore, it was broken beyond use.

Donnie was finally able to bring himself to his feet. Donnie finally made his way to the edge of the building, he realized it was April's apartment building. He made his was to fire escape to get to April's window, he was in no condition to get home on his own. As the ledge a flash of lighting blinded him and he fell onto April's balcony.

The thunder woke April up, she saw something fall past her window, she raced over to the window. She opened up the window and looked out to see Donnie's crumpled body. "Donnie!" she yelled out climbing out the window and jumped down to the balcony. She pulled Donnie into her arms. "Donnie?" she said, his breathing was weak. April grabbed her own T-Phone to call Leo, but the phone would not even connect. She tried Raph next, but it was the same thing. Last she tried Mikey's phone, his rang but was never picked up. April awkwardly pulled Donnie into her room.

April used an old night shirt to wrap Donnie's wound on his shoulder. Just as she tied it off the cloth Donnie opened his eyes

"Hey Donnie," she said.

"A-April," he stammered, "w-where am I?"

"My room, I know it was bad idea, but it was raining and cold, and I did not want to see you sick. I knew I could not take down to the sewer this was the only place I could take you." April said.

"Did you call my brothers or sensei?" he asked.

"I tried, Leo and Raph's phones did not even ring and Mikey's phone range but he never picked it up."

Donnie just nodded, "We need to get to the lair." Donnie said.

April helped Donnie down to the lair. It was painful climbing down with his injured shoulder, but he made it down. When they finally got to the lair April helped him down. "Sensei," she called, "I found Donnie."

Splinter came rushing over, April released Donnie to his father's grip.

"Donatello," he said gently, "do you remember anything?"

"No," he moaned, as Splinter helped him to his bed. Splinter told him that Leonardo was home, but his other two brothers we missing.

The rain was lashing against the building, but Raphael could feel the rain through the shattered window. Raph woke up, he shifted he was sitting straight up his hands were tied together roughly with a rope above his head, held in place with his own sai. He used all his strength to dislodge his sai from the wall, only to find he hardly had any strength. Frustrated Raph began to violently pull at his bindings, but he stopped when he felt as if he head was going to split open. After a few more minutes of struggling he finally forced the sai from the wall. Raph rubbed at his wrists, he looked at his knuckles, his skin was raw and stained with blood. His right arm was sore and he could feel glass in his cuts. Raph looked around the abandoned warehouse, he could not find his brothers. Raph searched for his T-Phone to call his brothers, but this screen was cracked and the phone was dead.

Raph finally found enough strength to get up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He walked out into the pouring rain, it was nearing sunrise. He had to get out and down into the sewers before he was noticed. Raph had a hard time lifting the manhole cover since he used all his strength to pull his arms down from the wall. Raph was annoyed this is injured arm was giving him a hard time.

"Anyone know what the shell is going on?" Raph grumbled as he walked down the stair.

"Raphael," Splinter said meeting his son at the liar entrance.

"What the shell is going on?" Raph repeated, "I wake up tied up in a warehouse, on the east side."

"Do you know how you get there my son?" Splinter asked leading Raph the couch.

"If I did-ow!" Raph started but stopped when Splinter began to pull the glass from Raph's arms. Raph complained the entire time. Splinter wrapped up Raph's arms, placing a splint on his right arm.

"Is that Raph I hear?" April said walking out of Leo's room.

"Hey April," Raph said casually.

"Where are the others?" Raph asked.

"Leo and Donnie are in their rooms. Leo is still out of it, but Donnie is awake," April reported.

"And Mikey?" Raph asked

"Don't know he won't pick up his phone," She said.

"Let me try, I just need your phone mine is sort of dead."

"Sure," April said as handed over the phone.

The phone rang, "Sup!" Mikey's voice, then there was a pause.

"Mikey?"

"_hahaha! Got ya! I am not here right now catch me later!"_

"I hate his voice mail!" Raph snapped, throwing April's phone across the lair.

Leo groaned as he woke up. "Easy my son," Splinter said.

"The others, are they back?" Leo asked panicked.

"Donatello and Raphael came back," Splinter said.

"What about Mikey?"

"When Raphael came home it was almost sun up, Michelangelo must have found shelter for the day," Splinter said with mock certainty.

"Yeah," Leo said, with uncertainty.

There was a knock at the door It was Donnie and Raph. "Good to see you awake Sleeping Beauty," Raph said with a smile.

Leo just glared at Raph. "We need to figure out what happened, we need to find Mikey."

"We don't even know if he is missing yet," Donnie said trying to be optimistic.

"He did not pick up when I called," Raph said.

"Then let's try again," Leo said.

"Here you try," Donnie said tossing him April's phone.

"_Sup!"_ Mikey's voice came over the voicemail Leo went to speak, but the message continued, "_hahaha! Got ya! I am not here right now catch me later!"_

"Mikey! Pick up!" Leo yelled into the phone, "this is not funny!"

There was a long pause before Splinter spoke, "My sons, what do you remember before waking up?"

Leo sat there blinking, "We were fighting the Foot, near the building I was on," Leo said.

"Then how did me and Donnie here get to out spots?" Raph asked.

"That's what we need to figure out," Leo said.

"You guys work on that I need to make new T-Phones. We are lucky we still have April's," Donnie said glaring at Raph.

"Mikey is the one with the stupid voicemail," Raph huffed.

Leo sat on the couch waiting for Raph and Donnie went out looking for Mikey. Splinter had given them strict instructions to stay to the shadows and avoid all fights, since both of them were injured. Finding Michelangelo was the number one priority. Leo kept staring the new T-Phone in his hand waiting for an update from Raph and Donnie, but he never got one. Instead Donnie and Raph through the door, their heads hung low.

"No Mikey?" Leo sighed.

"We did find this," Raph said brining one of Mikey's nunchaku out from behind his back. It had some blood on it.

Donnie took it from Raph's hand, "I am going to run a scan on the blood, see if it's Mikey's."

Raph sat down next to Leo, "_Space Heroes_ is still a stupid show," he said.

Donnie came back ten minutes later, "It's not Mikey's blood," he hesitated, "it's Leo's."

Leo brought his hand to the cut about his eye. "Mine?"

"Yeah," Donnie said, "even though we all were mutated with the same mutantnigen we still have slightly different DNA. Remember I recorded it once?"

Leo nodded, "You sure it's mine?"

"Positive." Donnie said.

Leo sighed. "What do you think that means?" he said.

This time it was Donnie's turn to sigh, "I wish I knew."

The next day the silence of the lair set in. No one realized how much noise that one orange clad turtle could make. The silence was hard to take, Leo had the TV up louder and Donnie was in his lab with almost everything on. Raph was in his room with music blaring, he hated the song that was on, but he did not care. Splinter was in his room meditation, wishing for silence, so he could concentrate on connecting with Michelangelo.

Hours later Raph dragged Donnie from his lab by the back of his shell, "let's go find Mikey."

"Okay! Okay! I can walk on my own ya know! And watch out for my shoulder!" Donnie snapped as Raph let him go.

"Be safe guys," Leo said, looking at his brothers leave. He sighed. He was the leader, her should be out there with them, not stuck in the lair.

Leo was trying to force himself to stay awake, but it was almost one in the morning and he had not heard for any of his brothers. He tried calling Mikey all night. He was getting sick of hearing the voice mail, to the point where after five rings he would just hang up. He could not take hearing his brother's cheerful voice, it was too painful.

Sleep finally overtook Leo and at three in the morning he found himself being gently shaken awake by Raph of all turtles. "We found half of one of his nunchaku on the roof top of April's apartment building," Raph said, Leo could hear the pain in his brother's voice.

"Only half?" Leo said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, there is some blood on it too."

"Mikey's?" Leo was desperate to fine some clue as to where Mikey was or could have been.

"Donnie's checking now."

"I tried calling his T-Phone again, still rings and goes to voicemail," Leo sighed.

"I hate that voicemail message," Raph mumbled.

Donnie entered the room. Leo and Raph turned around, waiting to hear. Donnie sighed and hung his head. "It's my blood," he said finally.

"I am seeing a trend here," Raph sighed, "I am guessing we will find the other half of his nunchaku with my blood in the warehouse."

"Sounds about right," Donnie said slowly.

"This makes no sense," Leo said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Messages

**Chapter 2: Messages**

Leo was sitting at the kitchen table. It was nearly twenty-four hours since Raph and Donnie came back with half of Mikey's nunchaku, he had not slept since then. Leo was angrily wishing his ankle was not injured, so he could help his brothers look for Mikey. He pressed redial, this time he let it go to voicemail. "_Sup!"_ pause, " _hahaha! Got ya! I am not here right now catch me later!"_

"This is not funny Mikey! Pick up the phone! Damn it Mikey!" Leo shouted causing Raph and Donnie to jump as they entered the lair.

"It's what we thought, I just need to check the blood," Donnie said.

Ten minutes later Donnie came from his lab.

"Raph's" Leo asked.

Donnie nodded.

"Where else could he be?" Leo asked

Mikey woke up with a sharp kick to his side; he gasped. He was in so much pain. A plate of food was dropped in front of him, it was the same thing he has been eating for the past two week, a baloney sandwich. Up until two weeks ago he never heard of baloney, but now he waited desperately for his daily ration. Mikey picked up the sandwich and at it slowly. He could taste something metallic, it was his blood.

After Mikey ate his sandwich, dragged his finger through the wet blood and made a tally mark on the wall. He realized he only got feed once a day so it was easy for him to make how long he was there for.

Mikey sat there picking at the dried blood on his arm. Soon fresh blood streamed from the wound. Mikey began to mindless draw on the floor in his blood, by the time he finished he realized he has draw his brothers. He gently touched the drawing, tears began to fall down his face. Mikey took his hand and smeared the image, then he curled up beside it and cried. He had never been away from his brothers or his father in his life.

"Two weeks!" Leo shouted, "two weeks! How can he be missing for two weeks?"

"Shut up Leo!" Raph snapped, "ya think you can so a better job how about your hobble on around topside and look for him yourself!"

"You know if I could I would!" Leo snapped back bitterly.

Donnie sighed from his lab. Their fighting has been non stop since Mikey dissapeared, sure they fought before, but this was worst. Leo felt terrible since he ankle was broken and he could not walk or help them. All he did when he when he was not fighting with Raph or watching _Space Heroes_, he was complaining that he could not train and would call Mikey's T-Phone. Donnie spent all his time trying to figure out if the locations they woke up at meant anything. He had the three locations plotted on a map of the city. He had notes scribbled all over the place. April's apartment was the only one that meant anything to them. Both Raph and Leo's locations they seldom visited.

Donnie tilted his head the locations looked like they were….triangular! Donnie connected the locations, they made a perfect isosceles triangle. "Why did I not notice this!" he shouted. He then re-connected the dots to make a square, Mikey could be in the missing corner.

"Guys I got a lead!" Donnie exclaimed coming running out of his lab, but when he did he ran blindly into April. The girl dropped the small box in her hand. "Sorry," Donnie said blushing, "here," he tried to hand her the box, but she pushed it back in his hands.

"You really should see what is in side," She said. Donnie looked into her eyes, they were sad.

"Is it something to do with Mikey?" he asked quickly.

April sadly nodded.

Donnie walked over to his brothers, "April found this," Donnie said, holding out the small box.

"I will get Master Splinter," Leo said rising to his crutches and crossed the lair.

"Leonardo," Splinter said opening the door before Leo even got there.

"No sneaking up with these things," Leo said, looking at his crutches.

"No," Splinter said with a slight smile, "now why have you come?"

"April found something connected to Mikey," he said.

Without a word Splinter went with Leo out to the living area. When they got to the room Donnie was nervously playing the small lightweight box. Silently he placed it in his father's paws. Splinter tuned the box gently in his paws, before he opened it. When he opened it he peered inside and dropped the box to the floor. Raph bent down and picked up the box, he pulled out the blood stained orange mask.

Splinter dropped down to couch. April sat down next to him and placed her soft hand on his paw. Raph continued to stare blankly at the mask in his hand. Leo faltered on his feet, but caught himself before he fell. Then he slowly made his way to sit next to his father. Donnie just dropped to his knees where he stood.

"What does this mean. . ." April started

"There is no way Mikey is dead!" Raph shouted. Abruptly Raph shoved the mask into Donnie's hands, "check to see who's blood this is," Raph's voice we nearly violent.

"Raph I will, you don't have to be so rough," Donnie stood up and made is way to his lab.

His computer read 'match' the blood on the mask was Mikey's. Donnie held his hand over his eyes and cried. He did not know if they were tears of joy or sadness.

Donnie came out of his lab, "Mikey's" he said simply.

"I see," Splinter said rising to his feet. He walked off to his room, "I am going to meditate more on this matter," he said.

"This has never happened before," Leo told April. "None of us have even been missing for an hour," Leo got up, "I am going to call Mikey again,"

"Oh cause that first thousand times worked," Raph snapped.

"It's all I can do to help," Leo said before closing the door to his room, "Mikey please, pick up. Don't do this to us, please just come home."

Splinter numbly walked into his room, he held the blood stained orange mask in his paws. "My Michelangelo," Splinter said solemnly, closing his eyes. Splinter looked at the mask once again, there was more blood red in the mask than original orange. His youngest son has been missing for two weeks. Splinter knelt to the ground, closed his eyes and began to meditate. Tears slipped down Splinter's cheeks.

Mikey was sleeping in the corner of the room, it must have been an inside walls it was warmer than the other side of his cell. It was not too much warmer, but it was warmer. Mikey heard the cell door creak open. He opened one eye, they were not here to feed him. Mikey whimpered a little.

Mikey let out a gasp of air and the knife drew a long across his skin. Mikey bit his lip to attempt to hold back the painful cries. Mikey was picked up by the throat, he held him in just away so he would pass out. The hand dropped Mikey to the ground. Before darkness took him Mikey glanced at his tally marks, today was day thirty.

"There," a voice said, "now bring in that doctor I can't have him dying on me."

A body was tossed into the small cell.

"Fix him, no questions and I won't kill your daughter," the icy voice spoke.

The young doctor leaned over his patient, "h-he's a turtle….how?," he gasped.

"I said no questions," with that the figure was gone.

The creature whimpered under his touch. The doctor began to clean the wounds, he could tell they were several stages of healing. Several of the fresher cuts needed stitches, that must have been why he was summoned. He looked at the front half of the creature's shell, there was a few cracks to it, he had no clue how to deal with turtle's shell.

"Enough time," the voice came picking up the doctor by the collar of his shirt.

The doctor was tossed back into the van with his daughter, they traveled for nearly an hour when the van stopped they were in Hoboken.

When Mikey woke up he found his wounds cleaned and the deeper ones were stitched closed.

The door opened again, it was his daily sandwich. "Stupid baloney," Mikey gaged as he at the sandwich for the thirty-first day in row.

It's been two weeks since they searched for Mikey's position based on Donnie's research came up empty. It's been a month since Mikey was missing.

Donnie was staring at his computer waiting for Mikey's GPS location to show up. Ever since they realized Mikey was missing Donnie tried relentlessly to find Mikey's location, but the phone must have been hacked and the GPS signal deactivated.

Mikey was half slumped against the far wall of his cell.

"Hello, Michelangelo," Karai sneered kicking his foot, causing him to nearly jump from his shell, "is it broken?" she asked with mock sympathy.

Mikey said nothing, he just breathed heavily.

"So you going to tell us today?" Karai said with a knowing smile, "you have been here like what six weeks now?"

"No," Mikey said weakly, as Karai brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. Mikey started to cough.

"Little blood today with that cough of yours? Well I'll be over here," she said point to the hallway. Before she left she took her single katana and slashed his leg three times and then jammed the weapon in his shoulder. Mikey's leg and shoulder gave a violent jerk of pain. Mikey whimpered, pulling himself into an awkward position so that he could place a hand on each wound.

The Foot soldier stepped on Mikey's already injured leg. He gave several kicks to his plastron before knocking him unconscious.

"Don't worry turtle-boy the good doctor will be by….maybe…."

The doctor was sent into the room after nearly thirty minutes. For the second time the doctor looked at the young turtle, he looked worst than he did when he saw him two weeks ago.

The doctor finished stitching up Mikey and wrapping is ankle. Mikey moaned, the doctor laid Mikey on his back. Mikey's eyes slowly opened, they finally came into focus. Mikey tried to move away, but the doctor held him in place. "I'm helping you," he whispered.

"Stitches?" Mikey said weakly as his eyes slid out of focus.

"Yeah, I hear them coming. I have to go, I will back," he whispered as the young turtle fell unconscious once again in his arms.

Donnie was sleeping in his bed with the laptop halfway on him; forever hoping Mikey's GPS signal would show up, but scientifically he knew that it was improbable. Raph was sleeping on his plastron, with Spike perched on his carapace. Leo was sleeping on the couch, with his T-Phone near by. Splinter was sitting in his room with orange fabric in his paws. He spent the entire time searching for new martial to make a new mask for his youngest son.

Since Mikey could not find anything to keep him warm he started sleeping fully tucked into his shell


	3. Home Again

**Chapter 3: Home Again **

Leo could not stop thinking about the night they went to the location Donnie thought Mikey could be. Now in his mind he memorized every rock and stone on the roof top, how many steps it took to get to the fire escape, that there was dent in the air vent. He could see every detail, except the one we wanted to see, his brother.

Mikey felt a knock on his carapace followed by Karai's voice, "Knock-knock, time to wake up." Mikey poked his head out slowly as Karai too the opportunity to use his carapace as seat. "Little tired today hope you don't mind," she said. Mikey sighed and he tucked his arms under his chin to support his head. "Oh I have a little something for you," she dangled his T-Phone in front of him, "your brothers left you a message." Mikey gasped, "want to hear it?" she asked. She pressed the button and Mikey could hear Leo's voice. "Don't come home, Mikey,"

"Leo would never say that!" Mikey shouted.

"And how would you know?"

"He-he's my brother," Mikey mumbled.

"So you think," she said with a bored sigh while smiling, "well this was nice chat, but sadly I have to go. Karai stood up to leave, "nice drawings," she said as she left.

"The prisoner has proved useless, I want him disposed of," Shredder said coldly.

"Just give me more time with him, I can crack him," Karai said desperately.

"You could not crack the shell on his back, it's been three months and he is not talking. I want him gone, and I don't want him to be found."

"Yes, father," Karai said bowing. "Xenver, Braford, we have a turtle that can't be found be found by anyone. I say well sell him to science."

During the past three months no one in the family slept much. There was an unspoken rule that unless they instructed you to, if someone was sleeping you did wake them up. Donatello spent most of his time in his lab. Leonardo spent his newfound time catching up on the training he missed while his ankle was broken. Raph meanwhile was wailing away on the punching bag. The only time they saw Splinter was during the training.

Everyone was sleeping, except Leo. The blue clad turtle snuck into his youngest brother's room. He did not know why he was in there. It was too painful of a reminder of his missing brother. Leo sat down on the bed and leaned back onto the pillow. Leo dropped his hand down the side of the mattress. He felt something, like a book. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a sketch book. Leo had never seen it before. He flipped through the pages. It was filled with pictures of him and his brothers. Mikey only drew himself into a few of the drawings. Leo covered his eyes with his hand.

"Leo you're killing yourself going in there," Raph said leaning against the door frame.

Leo sighed, "have you ever seen this before?" he asked as he handed Raph the book. Raph shook his head, "it's Mikey's."

"You're asking for it now, Leo." Raph flipped the pages of the book, "he's good."

"Yeah, just wish I knew he did this," Leo said.

"Let's grab Donnie, patrol time," Raph said.

"Now it's time to make sure no one find him." Karai said.

"Let's dump him in Hoboken, nothing is ever found in Jersey," Bradford said.

"Get him in the van," Karai said with a bored tone, "get him out of that shell, make sure he won't wake up."

Bradford and Xever were trying to get Mikey from out of his shell, Mikey was all tucked in shell, he has fallen asleep. Bradford had Mikey upside down and began to violently shake him. After getting nowhere Xenver bit him and began to punch at him.

"He out yet?" Karai snapped. Seeing him tucked in she groaned, rolled her eyes, pulled out her blade and jammed it into where his shoulder would be. Instantly the turtle popped out of his shell. Using the butt end of her knife she cracked Mikey on the head, "Why do I have to do everything?" Karai scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Now let's get rid of him. His brothers can never find him, and he can never find them."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were canvassing the area around midtown. Raph suddenly looked up, "is that Dogpound driving that van?" he asked confused.

"Sure is," Leo said smiling a rather demonic smile.

Karai glanced out the window. She groaned and sighed. "Drive faster! I see Leo and his brothers!" Making a hard left Mikey's body got tossed around. He hit the door, he retracted into his shell, and fell out the back door, that was never closed right.

"Stop!" Donnie yelled, "Something fell out of the back of the van." Leo stopped by Donnie, Raph followed the van a little more ways before he heard Leo call out.

"Not something, someone, guys it's Mikey!" Leo shouted running blindly into the street to grab his brother.

"Mikey c'mon out!" Leo cried pulling the shell into his arms.

"We need to get him to a familiar place," Donnie said kneeling down next to his brother, "that will help him come out of his shell," he gently rubbed his brother's shell.

It was an awkward process to bring Mikey home. They noticed blood near where his shoulder and crack on his carapace. Slowly Leo and Raph carried Mikey home, with Donnie leading the way. It was a solemn procession home. Once they entered their home Donnie immediately went off to get Master Splinter while Leo and Raph carried Mikey to his room. Leo tucked Mikey into his bed, while Raph (at Donnie's instructions) went to get a slice of pizza to see if it would help coax him out of his shell.

Splinter and Donatello entered Mikey's room, "Oh Michelangelo," Splinter softly carefully running his paw over the crack to his son's shell.

"The crack to his carapace is a clean crack. It will heal in time." Donnie said as Raph came back with the pizza slice. Raph placed the pizza in front of Mikey, but he did not move. Donnie started to clean the area round the crack with and antiseptic, then he rubbed in some antibiotics, finally Donnie pulled out some high grade waterproof glue and filled the crack.

It was Leo's turn to watch over Mikey. They brought him back nearly twelve hours ago and he was still tucked tightly into his shell. Leo did not realize how tired he was he fell asleep. When Leo woke up Mikey was out of his shell. Leo became very panicked when he saw the cuts and busies that covered his brother. Mikey was also so thin he looked like he could fall out of his shell if you moved him the wrong way, but Leo knew that was impossible. He picked up his brother's hand. "Master Splinter! Donnie! Raph! Mikey is out of his shell," he called out. Everyone rushed into the room.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said softly, he placed a paw on his youngest son's forehead. Mikey whimpered softly. Donnie left the room to get some supplies to clean Mikey's wounds. Donnie came back and began to clean is brother's cuts. He soon came to the realization the most of the blood was dried and the cuts were at several stages of healing.

"Stitches?" Mikey said weakly, slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah Mikey you will need stitches on your shoulder," Donnie said gently.

"D-Donnie? Y-you here?"

They looked down at Mikey, "Michelangelo, you are home," Splinter said. They watched as the realization that he was home come to his eyes. Mikey sat up, brought his knees to his plastron and cried. Splinter sat down and pulled Michelangelo into his lap. Mikey buried his face into his father's chest.

Mikey cried himself to sleep in his father's arms. Splinter laid Mikey in his bed and covered him up. There was no way of knowing what is youngest son endeared during the past three months, but from the injuries he could tell he was tortured.

Mikey was now awake, his bright blue eyes were now dull grey. He was blankly staring ahead. Leo knelt down to try and meet Mikey's gaze, but as soon as Mikey's eyes finally connected with Leo's he began to whimper and he turned away. Leo placed a hand gently on Mikey, "Don't touch me!" Mikey shouted turning away from Leo.

"Sorry Mikey," Leo said, slowly moving his now slightly shanking hand, "sorry," he repeated. Mikey gasped and his breathing became very unsteady, his heart was racing. Leo could see the fear in his brother's eyes.

Splinter walked into Michelangelo's room. Leo nodded to his father and silently left the room. Splinter sat down next to his son, "Michelangelo," he called. Mikey looked up at father, his eyes slid in an out of focus. Mikey reached a shaky hand out to his father, Splinter took his son's three fingered hand his five fingered one. Mikey whimpered in half sleeping state. "Michelangelo," he called his son's name again, "I have something for you." Mikey opened up one eye to look at his father. Splinter reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of orange fabric. Gingerly he placed the mask in his son's hand.

"M-my m-mask," Mikey said, his eyes closed, his chest rose and fell slowly. Mikey's hand closed around his mask

"Yes, Michelangelo," Splinter said using his son's name again. Splinter watched as his son fall back to sleep, his hand released it's clasp on the mask. Splinter took the mask from his son's hand, slipped it around his head and tied it in place. "Welcome back, Michelangelo."

* * *

**A/N: I had a commission made on DeviantART from that last chapter, I am culinary-alchemist over there, check it out it is amazing! If you want to see it let me know and I can direct you you to it.**


	4. Mikey's Prank

Chapter 4: Mikey's Prank  
"Xever, where is the turtle?" Karai asked angrily, she was already angry at them for what happened with the three oldest turtles. There was a long silence, "Xever! We need to dump him!" Karai scoffed and she walked around to the back of the van, "do I have to do everything myself!?" she shrieked, "where is he?"

"Not here," Xever said trying to avoid her fiery eyes.

"What!" Karai shouted kicking Xenver, "my father does not hear about this!" Karai snapped and she slammed the van door shut and then kicked it.

Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table he was playing with ends of his mask. He waiting for Raph to come with the pizza. This was the first time he was going to eat since coming back home. The entire time Mikey never met anyones's eyes, he would blankly ahead. Raph placed the slice of pizza in front of Mikey, who's only response was to slowly pick up the pizza and eat it slowly. When Mikey was done he stared down at his empty plate and then to the box of pizza. Raph picked up another splice of pizza and placed it on Mikey's plate.

"I can have another one?" Mikey's voice cracked as he spoke, he eyes were of disbelief.

"'Course you can Mikey," Raph said his tone was gentle.

"T-thank you," Mikey said his voice cracked again.

"You can have as much as you want," Raph said placing a hand on is brother's shoulder.

Mikey jumped, "don't touch me!" he shouted, knocking over the chair, then he dropped to the ground, due to his broken ankle. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at Mikey.

Mikey slowly swayed from side to side. They knew they could not help him up because he freaked out when Raph gently touched his shoulder. Mikey tried to stand back up, only to fall back down again.

"Mikey, let me help you up," Donnie said brining over Mikey's crutches. "Mikey, it's just me, Donnie, your brother." Mikey nodded, Donnie handed Raph the crutches to hold. He slowly lifted his brother to his feet, while Raph held the crutches in place. "See we don't want to hurt you," Donnie smiled.

"I-I don't want to be alone," Mikey said quietly. Mikey's three older brothers escorted him to his room, and then helped him into his bed.

"You want to me lay with you like when you had nightmares when we were younger?" Raph asked gently. Mikey nodded slowly, he curled up next to Raph. Leo and Donnie sat with the backs to Mikey's bed. It was the middle of the afternoon, but all boys were soon sleeping.

Mikey was sleeping with a pillow tucked under his plastron, his arms were crossed in front of the pillow, his chin was resting on his arms. His blanket was covering the top of his head. Mikey spend much of his first week back sleeping since that was all he did when he was held captive.

Everyone spent else most of Mikey's first week back walking on eggshells. Mikey's mood was very temperamental, one minute Mikey would be his usual self, but then something would set him off and he would become paranoid. For some reason Mikey seemed to avoid Leo, while he stuck to Donnie as if they were glued together.

Unlike Leo, Mikey managed to use his crutches with great silence. One afternoon Mikey was in a surprisingly good mood considering he had panic attack that morning. Raph was sleeping on the couch. Mikey snuck up behind Raph, he ducked down behind the couch. Using fishing line he tied a fake spider to one end and then he tied to the end to the lower half of his crutch. Carefully, Mikey dangled the spider over Raph, lowering it enough to tap him and then raising it again, Mikey repeated this until he got a reaction out of Raph.

Raph woke up to see a spider dangling in front of his face, he let out a girlier scream than even Mikey could manage. "Mikey!" Raph shouted running around the couch, Raph went to whack Mikey upside the head, but he stopped when he saw Mikey cowering in fear.

"D-don't hit me, I-I'm sorry," Mikey cried. Raph looked blankly down at his brother, he did not know what to do.

Leo and Donnie came into the room after hearing the yelling and crying from their brothers. When they came in Mikey was laying on his side sobbing uncontrollably.

"I swear I didn't hit him!" Raph shouted, "I almost did, but I stopped."

Donnie knelt down next to Mikey, and pulled him into his arms. Mikey stopped crying, but he laid in his brother's arms. Mikey snuggled against his brother's plastron, soon Mikey was sleeping. Raph and Leo joined their younger brothers. Raph sat down next to Mikey and for the first time really noticed the long crack on his carapace, he gently ran his hand over the crack.

Leo woke up to see all his brothers, but Donnie sleeping. "Hey Leo," Donnie said, "want to help me take Mikey to his room?" Leo nodded and stood up. He went over to Mikey and gently picked him up.

Leo looked down at his brother, it was nice to have him back, even he did spent most of his time sleeping. Mikey began to moan, "Leo why do you hate me?" Mikey asked with pure innocence.

"Mikey I don't hate you," Leo said confused.

"The voice message." Leo could hardly hear is brother. Leo placed his brother in his bed.

"What message?" Leo asked with a hand on each of his brother's shoulders. Mikey did not respond. "Mikey! Talk to me!"

"Leo what are you going!?" Raph shouted pulling Leo off Mikey, "Leo talk to me!" Raph shouted holding his brother by his shoulders and giving him a hard shake.

"Mikey said he hated for, for this voice message, but I don't know what he is talking about," Leo was breathing heavy.

"Leo," Raph said, "did ya leave him a message that would make him hate you?"

"I-I-I don't think so."

"They why are you worried?" Raph said with a half laugh.

"Ever since he came back, it seems like he's been avoiding me, and now he said he hates me."

"Leo, Mikey doesn't hate you,"

As if on cue, Mikey began sleep talking.

"That was very mean message Leo," Mikey voice was half way between a cry and mumble.

"What did Leo say in the message?" Raph asked before Leo could even speak.

"He told me not to come home," Mikey said finally, "Karai played me the message."

"You are listening to something Karai said?" Raph scoffed, "really Mikey?" Mikey nodded, "Mikey let me tell you something about Leo. He may be a Space Heroes freak, but would never be mean to one of his brothers." Raph was being very gentle with Mikey, he know that was the best way not to scare him. It was very freaky to Raph that he was talking with his sleeping brother. Mikey did not respond.

"Everything okay here?" Donnie asked entering the room, to see Raph sitting on the edge of Mikey's bed holding his brother's hand. Leo was standing across the room staring blankly at the wall.

"I found out why Mikey's been avoiding me all week," Leo said pushing past Donnie and running out of the lair. Donnie went to turn around, but Raph called for him to stop. Donnie sighed, he looked from where Leo once stood and where Raph and Mikey were. Slowly Donnie made his way to his brothers, he sat down at the foot of his brother's bed. He lifted Mikey injured leg and placed it on his lap so that it would be slightly raised. Raph filled Donnie in on the situation.

Leo went topside, he was going to find Karai. She was not supposed to go after his brothers and she crossed the line. Leo knew the longer he hung out near the Foot HQ he could eventually find Karai.

"Couldn't keep away huh?" She asked.

"What did you do to Mikey!" Leo demanded.

Karai's heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean?" she asked coldly. Her heart began to race, if they found his stupid brother, she would be in trouble with her father.

"Let's start with capturing, nearly beating him to death, and end with the part where you turned my own brother against me!?" Leo shouted as he unsheathed his duel katanas and lunged at Karai.

Karai kept her cool as he drew her own knife, and deflected Leo's attack. "Do you have any proof of this?" Karai smiled.

"How about the fact that he looked me in the eyes and said he hated me."

"I said proof," Karai scoffed. When Leo did not have a response Karai laughed. "Well this was a nice chat, but I'm sorry I have more important things to deal with," before she left she throw the blinding powder in Leo's eyes. Leo dropped to his knees and slammed his fists onto the rooftop.

Leo's vision cleared to be somewhat usefully Leo began his way home. Thinking about what Karai said, and what his brothers said. Leo rubbed at his eyes as his staggered all the way home. Leo dropped back down into the sewer, but he wondered around the sewer for an hour before he finally decided to go home. When Leo got back to the lair he sat outside of it for another half hour.

"Leo's been gone two hours, shouldn't we go look for him Donnie asked Raph. The two middle brothers were still sitting with the youngest brother. Mikey had not said a word or woken up since Leo left.

Leo dragged his feet alway the to Mikey's room when he got there he knocked on the doorframe. Raph and Donnie turned to look at Leo, who stood there with blood shot eyes.

"Leo what happened?" Donnie asked panicked.

"I went to see Karai."


	5. Leo's Question

**Chapter 5: Leo's Question**

"You what?" Raph yelled causing Mikey to whimper at the sharp volume change.

"I went to see Karai to see if what Mikey said was true."

"Oh and you think she-Shredder would tell you the truth? Wow you must-"

"Shut up Raph! I don't like Karai!" Leo shouted, causing Mikey to whimper again.

"Guys if want to keep yelling at each other do it in another room, you're going to give Mikey a panic attack. I can feel his heart beating in his feet!" Donnie hissed. Raph and Leo looked Donnie in the eyes, "C'mon guys Mikey needs our help and we can't help him if we are yelling at each other," he looked at his brothers.

"Leo were did you think you would get with Karai?" Raph asked trying to keep calm.

Leo let out a sigh, "I don't know, I just…."

"Wanted vengeance," Raph said, "for what they did to Mikey," Raph looked down at his brother. Mikey was still very thin. Luckily he had started eating more and would soon starting putting more weight back on, Master Splinter and Donnie were both very concerned with his thin frame. Even though he knew his own body he still found it hard to believe that Mikey would not just fall out of his shell.

Leo dropped down next to Mikey's bed. He was still trying to piece together everything that has happened. He wanted to ask Mikey about the night of his capture, but he was warned by Splinter and Donnie to be careful about bringing up the events of what happened.

When Raph woke up he realized that Mikey had somehow, in the middle of the night had crawled into his lap and he was curled up. Mikey's head was resting on his shoulder, "pss, Donnie, Leo, wake up," Raph called. Donnie stretched and sat up. Leo turned around, he was kneeling next to the bed now, "a little help here," Raph said as Mikey snuggle closer to his brother.

"Everything looks fine to me," Leo said laughing.

"Yeah," Donnie said, "Mikey looks pretty comfortable to me."

"But I ain't a pillow," Raph said

"Well Mikey thinks you're one. I say we leave you two like that," Leo said smiling.

"Fine," Raph mumbled adjusting his arms so that his brother was wrapped in a hug. Mikey nuzzled against Raph.

"Now try not to scare him, we don't need him going back into his shell," Donnie said.

"Yeah cause if he tip him upside down he will fall out of it," Raph said cynically.

"Raph, you know that is impossible," Donnie said.

"I know that!" Raph shouted slamming his fist down by Mikey's side. The commotion cause Mikey to start breathing heavily, Raph could tell he was scared. "Sorry Mikey," Raph said. Mikey tried to pull himself from Raph's arms, but Raph held him tighter, "Mikey's it's me Raph, your brother." Mikey's breathing slowly began to slow down, his once tense body began to relax. Once Mikey was sleeping Leo and Donnie helped lay Mikey in his bed.

Once outside Mikey's room they looked at each other. "Guys, Mikey is scaring me. We never know what Mikey we are getting, the goofy who plays pranks or the one who is scared of his own shadow," Leo said, "yesterday when we went on that walk because he was feeling claustrophobic, he saw his shadow and nearly fell."

"He went through a great deal of trauma, we can only guess what happened," Donnie said.

"We know what happened," Raph snarled, "they nearly beat him to death! They starved him too, made him eat baloney I don't even know what that is! And by the sounds of it I never do!" Leo chuckled at his brother's comment.

"My sons, you need to stop questing what happened, and start helping your brother to heal," Splinter said entering the room, "I have already told you boys this,"

"But sensei, we can't help him if we don't know what he went through," Leo said.

"You are not allowed to ask your brother about what happened, if he freely offers information you are not press for more details. Is that understood?" Splinter said.

"Hai sensei," they said, just as they heard more whimpers coming from Mikey's room.

"Get off my back Karai," Mikey mumbled.

Everyone raced into Mikey's room only to find him alone and sleeping.

"Mikey, Karai is not here," Leo said.

"I knew it! You are in with her!" Mikey snapped, his eyes still closed tightly.

"Mikey I'm not in with her!" Leo snapped, just as he was about to put his hands on his brother's shoulder but, Raph stopped him.

"Don't lie to me, Leo!" Mikey said.

Leo was about ready to shake Mikey, but Splinter stopped him, "Leonardo, leave the room," Splinter said sternly. Leo was about to question his father but, he stopped; he sighed and tuned to leave the room.

"C'mon Leo," Raph said and he placed his arm around his brother's shoulders. Raph lead his brother out into the hall way.

Splinter sat down beside Mikey, "Michelangelo, you are home and safe. I need you to listen to me listen to my voice," Splinter spoke calmly and gently.

"Don't touch me," Mikey's voice cracked.

Donnie looked over at his father, he could see his father was concealing the hurt he felt. Mikey's first week back was hard on everyone. He always seemed to recognize Splinter, this was the first he spoke negatively to his father. Splinter cleared his voice, "Donatello, stay with Michelangelo, I am going to meditate," before Donnie could even answer his father left the room.

Early the next morning Leo woke up, he went to see Mikey. When he walked in Mikey was propped up in almost a full sitting position, with his leg resting on two pillows. Donnie was sitting by his brother's side he was reading a book, it looked like had not slept all night. "Hey Donnie," Leo said greeting his purple clad brother. Donnie looked up and yawned, "You should get some sleep. I will watch Mikey. Leo walked over to Donnie and helped him to his feet and walked him to his room and forced him to his bed.

Leo walked back to Mikey's room to find Raph in there. "Where's Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I just walked him back to his room, he has been up all night. I think he fell asleep sometime between me helping him and the way out of Mikey rooms." Leo said laughing.

"Why do you want to know what happened to Mikey during those three months?" Raph asked after a long pause between the two brothers.

"I want to know if he remembers our patrol that day, and being captured. We still don't know what happened to us that day," Leo looked at Raph, "we can't ask him with Donnie or Splinter around," Leo said.

"Ask 'im what?" Mikey said weakly.

Raph looked from Leo to Mikey. For the past thirteen weeks Leo has been question how they managed to be left unconscious, alone, separated, and Mikey missing. "Mikey do you remembered being captured?" Leo asked.

Mikey whimpered, he did not respond to Leo. Mikey grabbed his crutches and as quickly as he could left his room. He went into Donnie's lab and locked the door.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked panicked. Mikey just sat down, pulled his knees close to his plastron and started to cry.

"I don't wanna talk about that night," Mikey cried, Donnie could hardly make out his brother's words.

"No one asked you, Mikey," Donnie said, now sitting by his brother, debating if he should place a hand on his shoulder.

"L-Leo did."

"He what?" Donnie yelled causing Mikey to jump. Mikey then began to rub at his injured shoulder. Mikey was breathing heavily and sobbing.

"Y-you all want to know so bad huh?" Mikey choked out each word, "then fine get Leo and I will tell him."

"Mikey you don't have to."

"L-Leo w-wont stop," Mikey sobbed.

Against his better judgment Donnie rose to his feet to get Leo and Raph. "I thought we said NOT to talk to Mikey about what happened. Now he is in my lab crying, thinking he HAS to talk about what happened. He get nightmares about he is sleeping in your bed!" Donnie glared at Leo.

Leo gulped, he has never seen his even tempered purple clad brother worked up like this before. Sure he got mad when they touched his stuff in his lab, but this? This was Donnie truly angry and yelling. "Aren't you curious about what happened? We all woke up alone, on separate roofs and no one remembers anything! Mikey could know. . ."

"No, Leo I stopped caring about what happened once we found Mikey half dead in the street," Donnie said cooly.

Mikey was now standing at the door, "We left the lair, it was just like any other night," Donnie walked Mikey over to the bed so he could sit down, "We went to see April before we started patrol. After that we followed some Purple Dragons to this warehouse, but lost them in the rain. Things got weird after that, we were on this rooftop, I did not recognize it," Mikey stopped to calm himself down.

Leo looked from Mikey to his two other brothers, the places Mikey named were where they woke up. They never told Mikey about what happened.

"There was bolt of lighting," Mikey continued, "and I was alone, my nunchakus were gone. I-I was still outside, it was raining and I was cold. There was another flash of light, I was blinded this time, I felt something cut my arm, then I was knocked to the ground. When I was on the ground I felt something slam into my head, it felt like someone's foot. When I came too I was in a jail cell," Mikey stopped there and broke down crying. Mikey turned to Donnie and buried his face into his brother's plastron. Mikey began to shake uncontrollably. Donnie placed his hand on the back of Mikey's head, Mikey did not flinch.

Donnie looked up at glared at Leo once again.

"D-did you k-know they beat me? It-it got so bad that on-on time-well twice…..a d-doctor g-gave me stitches, so I-I would't d-die," Mikey sobbed out each word. After he finished he tucked himself into his shell.

* * *

**A/N: I know Leo was mean. . . be he is questioning himself a leader...more will be explained later.**


	6. Truth and Pain

Chapter 6: Truth and Pain (final chapter)

"You happy Leo? You really wanted know what happened," Donnie said, "why'd you want to find out so bad?" Donnie asked evenly.

Leo sighed, "I'm the leader, we got separated, Mikey got captured and nearly got killed, it shouldn't happened, it's my fault."

"Leo how can you say that? You don't even know what really happened. Even Mikey was not sure," Donnie said.

"You're not the leader, you don't get it," Leo said.

"But Mikey is our brother," Raph cut in, "you think we don't feel guilty for what happened to Mikey? We were three too, it could have been any of us!" Raph's voice was firm, but he did not yell. He looked down at Mikey who was tucked back into his shell.

"Mikey come out of there," Donnie begged.

"I'll get the pizza," Raph said. When he came back he placed the slice in front of Mikey. Slowly Mikey's head poked out of his shell and sniffed. Slowly he extended his arms and legs. Mikey picked up the pizza and slowly ate it. "There ya go Mikey, eat up."

Leo sat down next to Mikey, "Mikey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you." Leo tried to look Mikey in eyes, but Mikey refused to meet his brother's gaze.

"Leo, you don't know what it was like. I hope you never know what it's like," Mikey looked at his feet. There was a long silence, Mikey began to play with his fingers. "They hit me, everyday. They asked me where sensei was," Mikey gulped, "and when I would not tell them, they hit me. Sometimes they cut me."

"Mikey, you don't have to go on," Donnie said gently.

"Sometimes I did not know if I was waking up from sleeping or because they knocked me out. Two times they cut me so bad they brought in this doctor, I saw him once."

"Mikey," Donnie said.

"I can tell you the story behind every bruise and every cut. Except for this one, Mikey rubbed the back of his head. When I woke up in the cell I had it. It hurt so bad I could not sit up for a few days."

"Mikey!" Donnie was trying to stop Mikey.

"They kicked me when they wanted me to eat. I think it was also a way to make sure I was not dead," Mikey sighed again, he was now picking at a stray thread on his blanket, "towards the end I almost wanted to die. I was sick of being hurt I just wanted. . ." Mikey stopped when Leo pulled him into a hug.

"Mikey we would have missed you too much. I'm glad you fought back," Leo said, releasing Mikey from the hug.

"None of this is your fault," Donnie said.

"Then-then why does it feel like it-it's all my fault?" Mikey whispered.

"That's because you are the victim," Donnie said, "just remember it's not your fault."

"But Donnie what if I asked for it?" Mikey said.

"Mikey-" Raph started.

"Just listen to me! After that flash of lightning I was not alone," Mikey was looking Donnie in the eyes, "you guys were there, there was a fight. I don't remember the fight, all I remember is that you guys were knocked out and I could not find my nunchaku anywhere."

"Mikey what are you talking about?" Leo said.

"They wanted to kill us all...I-I begged them to take me….I knew it meant I may never see you again….but….better than…" Mikey collapsed into Leo's arms.

"You let them take you so they would not kill us?" Leo asked. Mikey nodded, he brought his knees to his plastron, he was crying so hard he was having a hard time breathing. Leo rubbed his brother's carapace his fingers moved over the crack on his back. Mikey cried his himself to sleep in Leo's arms.

Donnie looked down at Mikey sleeping in Leo's arms, it was a very unsettled sleep. Donnie sighed, "When he came home I saw the cuts and bruises, I never though it was that bad."

"He saved our lives," Raph said.

Leo looked down at Mikey, "it should have been me. I should have been protecting us. Mikey should not have been the one with that decision." Mikey started whimpered in his sleep.

"The fact is he did, and we can't change that," Donnie said.

"Yeah," Leo sighed placing his hand on Mikey's head, "he sweating, and warm," Leo said.

"Leo would never say that," Mikey whimpered, then he started to take in deep gasping breaths. Mikey tightly held onto Leo's arm, "how-how could you think he would?" Mikey voice cracked, "he's my brother…." Mikey started to cough. Leo shifted his hold on Mikey.

"What did they say to him?" Raph said, looking down at his brother.

Donnie knelt down next to Mikey, "what did they say Leo said?"

"Not to come home," he said weakly, he opened his eyes and looked up at Leo.

"You didn't say that right?" Mikey's voice broke.

"Course not Mikey," Leo said holding Mikey tighter.

"It-it was on my T-Phone," Mikey wheezed out, he closed his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Mikey," Leo said going to lay him on his pillows.

"Don't leave me," Mikey said nestling himself in Leo's arms. Leo leaned back against the wall. Donnie brought the blanket over them.

"I won't Mikey. I will stay here as long as you need," Leo said.

"We all will," Donnie said.

"Yeah we owe you for saving our shells," Raph smiled.

"Then can you make me a promise?" Mikey asked

"Yeah what is it?" Raph said.

"Don't hit me for a while 'kay?" Mikey gave Raph a weak smile.

"Sure, buddy," Raph said giving Mikey a smile.

It was not long before Mikey was sound asleep in Leo's arms.

"If I was in Mikey's place I would have done the same thing," Donnie said.

"Me too," Raph said, "I wish I could trade places with him," Raph whispered the last part.

Leo sighed, "yeah but it was Mikey who has to make it, we made that deal that Mikey would not get hurt, that we would protect him."

"You mean our deal we never told Mikey about?" Raph said.

"Yeah that one," Leo said, "we made that deal when were like what seven? When he got really scared in the sewers."

Donnie quietly entered Mikey's room. Leo was sleeping on his side with Mikey curled up next to him, Leo had an arm draped over Mikey. Donnie gently shook Leo awake, "it's time for practice," he said. Leo sat up he looked down and Mikey. "You don't want to leave him alone," Donnie said.

"No," Leo said placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'm sure sensei will understand if you want to skip traning today," Donnie said.

"No, I need to train. I missed too much already," Leo slipped out of Mikey's bed. Using extra blankets and pillows Leo built a nest around Mikey, so that he would still be warm. Despite Leo, leaving Mikey did not seem to notice.

Halfway through practice Mikey appeared at the door. "I'm just here to watch," he said quietly. Splinter nodded to his son. Mikey smiled as he knelt down. Even though he was not practicing with his brothers it felt good to be back in the dojo with his father and brothers.

"Yame!" Splinter called out for the last time that day. Raph and Donnie went over to Mikey and helped bring him to his feet, despite his protests.

"Come on Mikey let's get some breakfast," Leo said walking beside Mikey, "and after breakfast we can go for a walk in the sewers."

Leo was slowly walking beside Mikey kicking stones as he went, most of the trip was in silence.

"Leo how long did it take your ankle to heal?" Mikey asked.

"Two months, but mine was fracture," Leo said turning to Mikey.

"Did you do any training during that time?" Mikey asked, "I am already three months behind, and two months for this thats almost six months." Mikey sifted uncomfortably.

"I need to sit, my ankle still get sore sometimes," Leo said. Mikey nodded as he sat down next to Leo. He brought his good leg to his plastron stretching out his injured one. Leo placed an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," Mikey suddenly broke out crying. Leo was caught off guard. "I didn't think through what would happen if they took me. I just wanted to save you guys," Mikey took deep heaving breaths, "I missed you guys so much." Leo pulled Mikey closer to him, "I never want to be alone again."

Leo's lips turned into a sad smile, "I will make sure, you are never alone."

Mikey's body twitched, "promise?"

"Yeah, Mikey I promise," Leo said holding Mikey even tighter.

"Can you tell me a story?" Mikey asked, his voice was almost child like. He was picking at a scab on his arm.

"What kind of story?" Leo asked.

"When we were younger, I was too painful to think of home…..so I did not want to think about it...so I guess I forgot somethings…"

Leo looked sadly at his brother, "yeah Mikey, um how about the time you busted Raph and me when you spoke your first word?" Leo said.

"Huh?" Mikey said.

"Well it back when we did not have a lot to eat, so we rationed out food. Raph and me were hungry so we snuck some food. You were in the room coloring, Raph said it would be okay to do it in front of you since you did not talk yet. Once we started eating you got up and ran off to get Splinter. Well, Splinter had a hard time understanding you sometimes and were so desperate to bust us that you said your first word," Leo said.

"What was my first word?" Mikey asked.

Leo chuckled, "It was food," Leo smiled.

Mikey laughed, "really?"

"Yeah, when Splinter came in he saw we made quite the mess. Before Splinter could get us in trouble you said your second word, well you miss spoke it a little, but it was close enough. You said 'Twouble' -Trouble. Man we go in so much trouble. You and Donnie cried all afternoon cause we ate all the lunch." Leo laugh, "Splinter was so mad at us."

"You got in trouble?" Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, I did," Leo said, "come on let's get back to the lair it's time for lunch," Leo helped Mikey to his feet. "Mikey you want a ride back to the lair?" Leo asked.

"A ride on what?" Mikey asked.

"Me," Leo crouched down and motioned for Mikey to climb on. Tentatively Mikey climbed on. Leo ran Mikey back all the way to the lair, a small smile spread across Mikey's face. When they got back to the lair Leo brought Mikey to the couch. He walked over to where Raph and Donnie were so that he could tell them what he learned about Mikey.

"He probably just suppressed them, he still has them in his memory, he just needs some help remembering them," Donnie said.

After lunch Leo and Raph went off to the dojo to spar and Donnie went to his lab with Mikey. Donnie went to his work bench he making modifications to the T-Phone. Mikey was absentmindedly stating at Donnie. Mikey was only in there with his brother only because he wanted to company.

"Donnie can you tell me a story about when we were younger?" Mikey looked sad, "I want to remember, but I can't," he looked down at his feet.

"You will, you brain just locked your memories away for a little while," Donnie tried to give Mikey a reassuring smile, "don't worry we find the right memory and you will remember."

"Oh," Mikey said simply, "so do you have a story for me?"

"Yeah, I do I have the perfect one," Donnie smiled. "We were really young maybe four or so. I was sick, and you wanted to take care of me. You really wanted to read to me, but you did not know how," Donnie chuckled. "It took you over half and hour to read me 'The Three Little Pigs', but you did it. After you read to me we ate lunch. You got all sticky and then hugged me, making me sticky too. Sensei had give us a bath. You tackled me in the tub," Donnie smiled.

"Donnie I want to remember those times….not….well...you know…" Mikey's voice broke, "I don't want to remember what they did to me…."

Donnie did not know what to say. He looked at his crying brother with tears in is own eyes, he pulled Mikey into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you guys," Mikey sobbed.

"Mikey-"

"It was me who attacked you guys," he choked out.

"Mikey what are you talking about?" Donnie asked as Mikey's sobs grew harder.

"I don't….want to….remember that…that night but….I do." Donnie could hardly understand his brother, "I-I 'membered some-something new…" Mikey's body began to shake form crying.  
"Mikey, calm down," Donnie said, "deep breaths talk to me."

"Donnie what's going on?" Leo asked.

"I don't really know, get sensei and Raph…" Donnie said. Leo nodded is head and turned around to get his brother and father.

Splinter led his two eldest sons back into Mikey's room. Splinter sat down on the bed and took Mikey from his brother's arms. "Michelangelo, what is going on?"

"I-I hurt my brothers….th-that night on patrol…." Mikey sobbed out. Raph went to say something, but Splinter held his hand up for him to stop. "We were fighting I was surrounded by the Foot, I could not see any of you," Mikey took a deep breath, "they tripped me; I fell. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Everything was burry; I was dizzy." Mikey closed his eyes, "When opened my eyes I had no control over my body. I-I felt like was a puppet…"

"Take your time my son," Splinter soothed. Mikey made a strange chocking sound.

"I-I tried to fight it, but if I-I tried to stop...it was painful," Mikey cried, "but then…..when I was done...I saw them, just laying there and the Foot were going….."my fault," he continued to cry, "my memory keep changing…..I don't know what's true anymore...sorry…."

Leo looked down at his brother. He was crying and shaking, his breathing was ragged. Leo would give anything to trade places with his brother.

"No one blames you my son," Splinter said trying to sooth his distraught son.

"I-in the end...I went with them to-to save you guys….." Splinter gently rocked Mikey liked he did when he was a child. Mikey was soon sleeping.

Splinter stood up. Leo placed a pillow in the center of the bed, Splinter gently laid Mikey on his plastron so he was laying on the pillow. Raph brought the covers over Mikey while Donnie tucked Mikey's worn and tattered stuffed orange stuffed cat under his hand.

-  
It was a long recovery to Mikey. With the help of his brothers and father they would help him. Donnie told him it would several years before the crack on his plastron would heal, but the emotional scars would never heal. Every time Mikey saw Karai, he would see the jail cell. He would see the drawing of his brothers he drew in his own blood, he saw his tally marks, the eighteen sets of five marks.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted 7 chapters but decided to cap it here. Thanks all for reading, faving, and following. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~colonelduckie**


End file.
